


This I Swear

by noveltea



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her first, and only, instinct is to protect her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and ideas associated with Heroes belong to their respective creators.

**prompt;** _heroes, heidi, gifted children / protect_

The separation had been hard on all of them, but a little piece of Heidi had shriveled away and died in the aftermath, and she wasn't sure she would ever get the feeling back.

She had her legs back, her independence and her confidence. But her husband was no longer hers – she barely recognised him anymore. He'd changed – or she'd changed – and there was no going back. And she wouldn't let her sons be raised in an environment that she thought was unhealthy for them.

It broke her heart the day that Simon moved a glass with his mind.

It smashed into a thousand tiny pieces against the apartment wall and her son had been caught between fear of getting into trouble for breaking something and fear that he'd done it with nothing more than the power of his mind. But behind the fear she could see something else, something her son hadn't even realised he felt yet – power. It scared her, but she didn't let him see.

She didn't tell Nathan, and she told Simon not to tell anyone for fear that he would be taken away from her.

They moved again, further away, without leaving a forwarding address this time. It wasn't like Nathan called, or visited. Angela hadn't spoken to Heidi or the kids in months and she was strangely surprised when no fuss was made about it.

Then one morning she went into Monty's room to wake him for school and found the floor covered in fresh green grass and dainty flowers. It was beautiful and terrifying and Heidi felt another piece of herself break at the danger both her sons faced.

They moved again.

The boys didn't complain.

She heard whispers that the government, that Nathan's government, were rounding up people with extraordinary abilities.

Then the rumours started about those same people disappearing without a trace.

It would only be a matter of time before she would be faced with the possibility of her sons being taken away from her if word ever reached Nathan of their abilities.

She'd be ready for them.

No one would take her sons away.


End file.
